


Urges

by Thia (Jennaria)



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-24
Updated: 2008-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennaria/pseuds/Thia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Screw TV. Distraction's better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Urges

Sometimes, a guy just wanted to sit around and feel sorry for himself. Have a couple of beers, watch whatever was on TV, drown his sorrows. For every case they closed, another two opened, and Ryo was on the swing-shift _again_, which meant he hadn't seen Ryo in too long, not even to cuddle, much less have sex. And if Ryo did turn up at his door, no matter how sexy he looked, Dee would have to do the noble thing and send him home again, because Bicky deserved his company more than --

_Click._

Behind him...oh. Shit. Right. He'd given Ryo a key. How had that slipped his mind? Besides the week solid of barely seeing his partner in the hallways while they tried to chase down a wanna-be serial killer.

"Uh, Ryo?"

"Shut up," his partner told him, sat on his lap, and kissed him hard.

Damn, he'd forgotten how sexy it was when Ryo just went for it. But he did have enough nice-guy left to gasp, "Bicky--"

"Sent me over here," Ryo muttered, and attacked Dee's shirt.

So much for nobility. Dee threw up his mental hands and cheerfully gave himself up for lost.

-end-


End file.
